New Kid On The Block
by indian-jlg
Summary: What if the Twilight characters were ALL HUMAN. Bella moves from Phoenix to LaBelle to live with Charlie. There she meets the Cullens, who are her backdoor neighbors. Rated M, just in case. R&R! EdXB JXA EmXR. slightly OOC for some of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Now boarding; flight to LaBelle, Florida, Gate 3." This annoying, nasally voice was leading me to my new life. My new life away from my mom, Renee, to go live with my father, Charlie. I chose to go live with Charlie. Don't get me wrong I love my mom, but I just can't live with her anymore.

With my mom I was unable to have a life. The life that I had revolved around taking care of her, my mother, shouldn't it be the other way around? She was very erratic; she loves to experiment with new ideas and activities. I wouldn't have left her if she hadn't met Phil, her new husband. He will take good care of her now.

There is one sad part about leaving Phoenix, which is leaving behind my friends. Granted I will only miss two of them, but still, I mean they're my best friends. Emily and Kassie were my anchors back home. The pulled me out of my shell the first year in junior high, they have always been there for me. Before I met them I was really shy and quite clumsy. I did eventually grow out of my clumsiness and found out I was good at soccer; I even took karate, crazy I know. But we have each others numbers, so we'll keep in touch.

I have never actually lived with Charlie after he and my mom got a divorce when I was four years old, but when I visited him it was nice, I was allowed to be independent. He let me do what I wanted and didn't hover like my mom tended to. Then again, I only visited him in Forks; I wonder what he'll be like in LaBelle. Charlie recently decided to become a lawyer- it was always his dream job, but I was born and they needed income- he got a pretty good paying job in LaBelle.

My mom interrupted my train of thought, "Go on Bella. I'll really miss you though." She was crying now, I'd better go before I started crying, I tend to do that when she cries.

"Bye mom, see you when I come to visit." I took a deep breath and walked to the door, taking one last glance at my mom and Phil waving goodbye. I waved back and stepped onto the plane and went to my seat. When I was situated I took out my iPod. I'm not sure how long I lasted before I fell asleep, maybe a few minutes after they said you could remove your seatbelts.

All of a sudden hands were on my shoulders and were shaking me. "Excuse me miss, you have to put your seatbelt on, we're landing soon." Ugh, stupid bottle blond flight attendant, I wonder if she knows that she has lipstick on her tooth, oh well I'm not telling her.

"Okay, thank you." I turned my iPod off and put it in my pocket.

A few minutes later we were landing, landing in my new life. Once I was off the plane I scanned the crowd for Charlie.

"Bella over here." I turned around; wow does Charlie look different in a suit. He already had my bags; well it's good that he understood my description.

"Hi dad," I smiled and walked up to him.

"Let's go Bells. Wait 'till you see my new toy." He gave his crinkle-eyed smile, which was my favorite was to see Charlie; it made him look so much happier.

I was a little bit confused about what kind of toy a grown man would have, "Toy?"

"You'll see." With that he led me outside. He walked up to a black Escalade and opened the door. Oh my god.

"Like it?"

"Uh…yea." I said this in a 'duh' tone. Honestly how could I not like it? It's a freakin Cadillac Escalade Hybrid!

He smiled again, "I figured you would."

Once we were in the vehicle he began driving to the house, we were there about ten minutes later. The house was huge; I've never seen a house this big, let alone lived in one. By the looks of it we had a big yard too, but I was definitely checking out the inside first. With a quick look over of the front of the house I noticed we had a two-door garage, I wonder why.

I turned around to face Charlie, I'm sure my eyes were huge.

"Go ahead and look around Bella; I'll get your stuff."

"You sure?" I really wanted to look, but I didn't want him to have to carry all _my_ stuff in.

"I'm sure Bells; you only have four bags for crying out loud."

"Okay," I practically squealed. I gave him a big hug and ran off. "Bye, see you in a few." I could hear him chuckle behind me, I'll let that one slide.

I got through the front door and froze, this place was _huge. _

I looked around the ground floor first. The kitchen was big, I will have fun cooking in here; seeing as Charlie can't cook much besides frozen pizza, eggs, and ramen noodles. The living room had a big screen TV and nice leather furniture. It had a bookshelf, although it was almost completely filled with Charlie's law book, I can squeeze mine in there. The dining room contained a big oak table, it was big enough to seat about eight. There was also a bathroom. When I got to the stairs I noticed there were two more levels to go.

The second level had Charlie's bedroom, Charlie's study, and two guest bedrooms. All of the bedrooms had their own bathrooms. There was also a closet and bathroom on this level.

The third level also had a bathroom and closet. But, it only had two other rooms. One of the rooms was my bedroom; it was painted light blue and had a dark blue comforter on my king sized bed, all of the wooded furniture was dark stained. Did I mention the massive TV, couch, and closet. Well, I now understand why this level only has two main rooms, this closet is _massive_-it's a room on its own. I also had my own bathroom; it had a shower and tub, it was painted a blue that matched my comforter. This is awesome!

The other room on the third level was empty, I wonder why.

I ran down the stairs, almost laying out Charlie in the process. "Hey Bella, how'd you like it?"

"It is awesome Charlie, I love it." He cracked a smile at the comment.

"You like the closet? I had the smaller room up there made into your closet." He chuckled at his brilliant idea.

"Yea, I noticed that it was pretty big…by the way, why is the other room empty?"

"Well, I had that room soundproofed. I know you like to play your music and guitar, and I figured you could turn it into your hang out room too. Like, we could put a big screen and some comfy chairs and bean bags to watch movies, maybe."

"Wow Charlie, that was really thoughtful. I didn't know that you knew that I played guitar." I honestly don't recall telling him that about me.

"Oh well, Renee called and said that she was sending your guitars because you couldn't take them on the plane."

"Oh, cool." This was going to be great.

"Did you see the basement?"

"Basement?" I don't remember there being a door that lead to the basement.

He chuckled and started walking towards the living room. I followed him and he stopped at the bookshelf. Turns out the thing was on hinges, tricky. I walked down the stairs and saw a workout gym. There was a bow flex, treadmill, elliptical, and a bit more that I don't know the names of. There was a nice sound system down here too.

"Wow." I was utterly shocked.

"I know you like soccer, so I figured you'd like to know that there was a place you could stay in shape."

"Thanks." That's all I could say, I was speechless. Charlie went way overboard.

"Go check out the back yard. You'll love it." I didn't doubt him; I ran to the kitchen and out the glass, french doors.

Our patio had a pool and hot tub, while the actual back yard was huge-it was a regulation sized soccer field. Looks like Charlie and the back door neighbors decided to share a back yard. The rest of the yards on the block are separated by a fence, it looks like the fence between our two houses was removed.

I walked back into the house, "Charlie?"

"Yea Bells." I found him in the living room watching a game, man he gets settled fast.

"Why is there a soccer field in our backyard? Please tell me you didn't call them and talk them into letting you do that."

"No. Don't worry. When I called the Cullens and told them about you coming and liking soccer we agreed on this arrangement. You see, there two sons and their friend all play soccer at the high school. So we split the cost and had the fence taken down and had a regulation soccer field put in."

"Wow. That's really cool." I wonder if the Cullens' only have boys, it would be nice to have some girlfriends before school started.

"Yea, and they have a daughter and she has a friend. I'm sure you will all get along well." Wow it's like he could read my mind.

"I sure hope so. It'd be nice to have some friends before school." I said, speaking my earlier thoughts.

"Well their daughter, Alice, is pretty energetic. I'm sure they're holding her back so she doesn't run over here right now. You guys will have two weeks to get to know each other."

I smiled at the thought. Thank god.

"Did you see your homecoming present?" He was trying to act natural, but I could tell he was excited.

"There's more!" Jeeze, he must really do well at his job.

"Two things actually; first off, here. It is practically unlimited with the amount of money on there." He gave me a little black credit card. This should be fun.

"What's the other thing?" I was curious. Charlie usually saves the best for last, but the credit card is pretty amazing.

"Follow me." He led me to the garage. I think I know why there is a double garage now. I am so anxious right now, you have no clue. There is a sheet-covered, mound right in front of me.

"Uncover it Bella." I didn't have to wait for him to tell me twice, or look at his face to know he was smiling.

"Oh my god." There in front of me sat a new midnight blue Ferrari. "You bought me a Ferrari?!"

"Yep, a brand new, just released, Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. Do you like it?" He actually looked worried that I wouldn't like it; I decided to play with him a little.

"No." His face dropped, I smiled. "I love it!" He smiled and laughed at me. He'll just have to get used to the squealing.

"That's good."

"Yea." I don't know how I went from squealing to yawning, but I did.

"Well go lie down and sleep. You can explore more tomorrow."

I just nodded and went to my room. When I got there I went to my bags and got my pajamas from American Eagle, put them on and laid down on my new bed. I thought one thing before falling asleep….

'I'm finally home.'

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, so I will say it twice: I do not own twilight. I do not own twilight.

BPOV

I'm running up the field and get the pass. I stop at the goal, I jump into the air and do a 360 kick and score. The crowd erupted and my team lifted me up, it made the sun go in my eyes. Wait it's like 8 p.m. the sun should not be in my eyes. I squinted and opened my eyes.

I was in my room.

Man, I really need to stop obsessing over that trick, it has been months. And, in all of those months I haven't gotten it down yet.

I turned to look at my clock…..noon! I got out of bed, dug through my bags, and grabbed jean shorts and a Hurley shirt from Pac Sun.

I went to take a shower; I let the hot water relax my muscles for a while before washing my hair and body. Once I was out I dried off and put my clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the nightstand where I left my necklace. I always wore this necklace; I only took it off for showers and soccer games. It was silver and had a diamond cross; it's been in the family for forever.

I went back to the bathroom to do my hair. Once I was there I sprayed some stuff in my hair, I'm actually not sure what it is, Kassie made me buy it. Put it this way, I will have enough to last me a few years. I blow dried my hair and went downstairs.

"Morning sleepyhead" Charlie was reading the paper.

"Morning Charlie. How long was I sleeping anyways?"

He glanced at the clock, "Oh about 14 hours."

"Wow." I have never done that before, but I guess I have a reason this time. Just then my stomach let out the loudest growl I have ever heard in my 16 years of life.

Charlie laughed then said, "I ordered pizza earlier, there is some left in the kitchen. I hope you like pepperoni."

"Love it." I walked to the kitchen and started to eat. It was pretty good; I could've made some better stuff though.

When I was done I started looking for the garbage, I was looking for about 5 minutes when I heard someone giggle. Okay pretty sure Charlie doesn't giggle, who the heck is in the house.

I turned and saw a very petite girl with black hair sticking out at every angle, in a stylish way. She actually reminded me of a pixie.

"You are quite oblivious you know. I've been hear from about 3 minutes now." When I got closer I noticed that she was really pretty.

"I'm sorry. And yes I know I am very oblivious, I space out very easily. You also happened to catch me when I was concentrating. Couldn't find the stupid garbage can."

She walked around the counter and pulled open a door I would've never found on my own, it was practically invisible. Why is everything in this house hidden? I threw away the box and turned back to the pixie.

"Thanks. Why is everything in this house hidden? I couldn't find the basement yesterday either." I sighed for dramatic effect.

She laughed, "Yes the houses are pretty sneaky. Oh my name is Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." Oh how embarrassing, I didn't even bother to ask her name.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"Yes I know. I have been so excited to meet you. Charlie has had quite a few things to say about you." I hope good things.

"You know Charlie?" I could see why the parents knew him, but their daughter?

"Oh yes, when he first moved here we invited him over for supper and we got to know each other." Oh, wait…didn't she say that her last name was Cullen? Yes she did, I see now; she is one of the backdoor neighbors. Charlie was right, she is very peppy.

"My brothers are very happy with the new backyard arrangement by the way." She then looked at me skeptically. "You don't look like a soccer player. You look more like a cheerleader."

I had to laugh at that; I got it all the time. When I had calmed down enough I explained, "My best friends back home rubbed off on me. At first I was all shorts and a baggy t-shirt, then they forced me to 'embrace my feminine side,' was how they put it."

"Well I give them props. But I'm sad, I was looking forward to giving you a make-over, but you don't really need one. Although you could wear some make-up." She said the last part as if I insulted her.

I raised my eyebrow "I normally do but I just woke up," I checked the clock, "an hour and a half ago."

"Oh that's good then." She seemed cheered up by the fact that I could apply make-up. I could see this girl shopping and giving me a make-over. I shuddered at the thought.

Just then Charlie walked in, "Hey Alice, what are you doing today?"

"Well, I taught Bella where the garbage was." Charlie laughed at that. "But, I originally came over to invite Bella and yourself over for supper tonight. My family really wants to meet Bella." She looked at me.

I smiled, that's good I guess; at least I'll know some people.

"Sounds great." Charlie and I said it at the same time and we both laughed.

"Was that rehearsed? Oh well, whatever. Dinner is at 7. See you later." She waved and skipped out the backdoor.

"Your right dad, she is peppy."

He just chuckled and went back to the game.

I had about 5 hours until dinner. I was debating between unpacking and exploring the area when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Alice, didn't you just leave?" What on earth could you need to talk about?" I laughed to show her I was just kidding, that sounded really rude.

She laughed her tinkling laugh, "Oh, I just called to tell you to wear something cute." She sounded like she was up to something. Or maybe I was just paranoid.

"Okay Alice, I'll do that. I actually have the perfect outfit."

"Good." I heard someone in the background of the phone. "Oops, gotta go, bye Bella."

"Bye Alice." I hung up the phone and went to unpack, I can explore tomorrow.

"I'm going to go start unpacking Charlie."

"Okay, have fun." Oh I'll have buckets of fun, note the sarcasm.

I went up to my room and looked at my bags. I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, this could take a while.

After what seemed like forever I was finished, my closet was in dire need of a shopping trip, it is only a quarter full.

I looked at the clock and noticed that I had about 2 hours to get ready, so I grabbed my towel and went to take a shower. I know I didn't really need to take a shower, but I wanted to. When I was done taking a shower I blow dried and curled my hair. I went to the closet and grabbed the dress I was going to wear, along with my necklace.

I put the dress on. It was blue with spaghetti straps and stopped just above the knee. It was perfect, dressy but not too dressy.

I went to the bathroom to put my make-up on when Charlie called up, "Hurry up Bells, you're gonna make us late."

"Sorry Charlie, just give me like 5 minutes." I was planning on doing a little more but I was out of time, I put on some blue eyeliner, mascara, and a little lip gloss.

I grabbed a pair of silver flats and ran downstairs. "Okay Charlie I'm ready."

He poked his head around the corner. "Okay, good, c'mon."

We went out the backdoor, I guess when it comes to the Cullens we just use the backdoors to get to each others houses.

We walked across the soccer field and onto the Cullens' patio. Charlie went and opened the door, without knocking, and walked inside. "Don't you knock?"

I wasn't expecting to be answered by a very pretty woman, "We told him that he doesn't have to knock, and neither do you dear." Well, that's nice. "I'm Esme. You must be Bella." I held my hand out to shake hands, but she pulled me in for a hug instead.

"It's very nice to meet you Esme." Her warmness towards me was kind of shocking.

"And you as well. If you come this way I'll call everyone down for supper." She led us to a table that was bigger than Charlie's, it looks antique too.

"Take a seat anywhere." She began to walk out. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, the Hale twins are here for supper as well. I figured it would be nice for Bella to meet everyone."

"Very good idea Esme." Charlie said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and I took a seat in the middle of the table, Charlie chose the one across from me.

Then I heard slamming doors and quite a bit of running. Alice came bouncing into the room, behind her was a very beautiful blonde girl. "Hi Bella, this is Rosalie Hale."

I stuck my hand out and she took it. "It's nice to meet you Rosalie."

"Please, call me Rose." She smiled a brilliant smile, showing her perfect teeth and making her eyes shine.

"Okay…Rose then."

About ten seconds later a massive brunette guy came in, followed by a blonde boy. The blonde guy probable isn't weak, but next to this brunette guy he looked down right scrawny.

The big guy walked up to me and pulled me into a bear hug, "Hey Bella, my name is Emmett; Alice's older brother." He set me down; he looked even bigger in person. But he wasn't big in a scary way.

"Nice to meet you Emmett." Next the blonde come up to me.

"My name is Jasper; it's a pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand and looked back and forth from him to Rose a couple of times. He laughed, "Rose and I are twins."

"Well that explains it," everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" I turned around to see a handsome blonde man standing in the doorway.

"Oh just Bella," Alice gave a smile.

"Well hello Bella, my name is Carlisle." We shook hands and he sat down next to Esme.

"Can we eat now?" Emmett was holding his stomach like it would explode from hunger.

"No Emmett. We have to wait for Edward." Esme shook her head; she looked embarrassed by her son's behavior.

"Well where is he?" He looked like he was going to go get him and force him to come downstairs. Hell, Edward doesn't stand a chance against Emmett.

Then all of a sudden a velvety voice came, "I'm right here. Don't worry Emmett; you can eat; as soon as I introduce myself." I looked and saw that he was coming, he was absolutely breathtaking. He had the most peculiar colored hair, almost a bronze color, and he had brilliant green eyes.

He stopped by me, "Hello Bella, my name is Edward." He gave a crooked grin and stuck his hand out.

"Um…uh…nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand, but jerked away when I felt a shock go through my arm; it seems as though he felt it too, because I looked up and saw curiosity in his eyes.

He simply smiled again and sat down in the seat next to me, Alice was on my other side.

I looked at Alice and she had a weird look on her face, like she was extremely happy and was trying to hold it in, she failed miserably. I wonder why she is so happy and what was with the shock I felt when I touched Edward?

Then my thoughts were interrupted, "Yes!" Emmett pumped his fist into the air, "we can eat now." I wonder if he is always like this, I hope so, it suits him.

I filled my plate with food and started eating, it was very good. Once we were all done eating Esme brought out a large cake for dessert.

"Woohoo…cake." Yes he is always like that. But, how he can eat more is beyond me. Well, he managed to finish off two pieces. He can eat, I didn't eat half as much as he did and I couldn't finish my one piece.

I turned to Edward, "how in the world does he eat so much?"

He just laughed, "You get used to it?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder a few seconds later, I turned to see Alice. "Bella, do you want to have a sleepover?" She was practically shaking from excitement.

"Sure I guess, if it is fine with Charlie."

"Sure you can Bells." He smiled.

"Yay!" she jumped up to ask Carlisle and Esme.

Alice was back in about 20 seconds, "The said it was fine with them, I'll be right back, I'm going to pack your bag."

I was confused. Why is she packing my bag? I can do that my self. Whatever, I'll let her have her fun. Not that I had a choice. She was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I only wish…

Bella's POV

"Is she always like that?" I looked at everyone and they were all nodding their heads.

"Jeeze. That'll take some getting used to." I said that part to myself, no one heard me.

Edward chuckled. Okay…maybe someone _did _hear me.

"Uh…Bella?" I looked up to see who was talking to me, turns out it was Emmett.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah?"

"Not to be rude but….you don't look like a soccer player." He smiled sheepishly. "You look more along the lines of volleyball, maybe even cheerleading."

I had to laugh. I mean, seriously, how many times can a girl have this conversation. "Yeah, I get that a lot. But I assure you, I am most definitely a soccer girl."

"We'll see. Are you going to try out for the school team? We just went co-ed last year; we only have two other girls on the team. It would be pretty cool to have you join us." Wow, I didn't know Jasper could say so much at one time. He is so quiet.

"I probably will-" Emmett then cut me off. Ugh, I have a feeling that he'll be doing that a lot.

"Then you'll have to impress me and Eddie. We're co-captains. Actually last year Eddie set a record, he was the first sophomore ever to be made captain." He smirked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Really?" I looked at him, he nodded. I raised my eyebrows approvingly, "impressive." He chuckled.

"I'm back." Alice said, or should I say sang, to us. She had my sports bag with her, it was pretty packed. Did I mention that that is the biggest bag I own? No? Well it is, it's massive.

"Alice, why did you pack so much? I'm only staying one night." I laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry I didn't tell you. You're staying three nights. Charlie said it was fine."

"Oh…okay then." Might as well, I have nothing better to do.

Rosalie spoke up for the first time tonight, besides the introductions I mean. "Alice, what the heck are we going to do for three nights and days?"

Alice rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "Well I'm not telling you what we are doing on any night but tonight. The activities are going to be a surprise."

Rose sighed, "Well what are we doing tonight then?"

"Tonight we are going to play….um…well I don't think it has a name, I kind of made it up." With that she grabbed mine and Rose's hands and pulled us to the basement, haha same place as ours; now I won't get lost. Their basement was awesome; they had furniture everywhere and a TV that was pretty much the size of the wall.

"This is where we get to hang out, cool huh?" She finished her sentence off with a jump and some claps.

"Okay everyone, sit down." She pulled Jasper over to the one couch and they sat down. Emmett and Rose sat in the love seat. I sat in a bean bag, while Edward chose a disk chair next to me.

Alice looked disappointed for some reason, but got excited again once she started to explain. "Okay, so each person rights down five questions and puts them into the bowl. We mix 'em up and we will take turns drawing the questions to read them. The person that reads the question has to answer first, then the rest will answer. If you choose not to answer a question you have to do a dare. Everyone understand?" She looked up at us.

We all mumbled our "yeahs and mhmms"

We each wrote down five questions and put them in the bowl, Alice mixed them up then held the bowl up. "Who's going first?" no one volunteered. "Fine then, since Bella is newest to our group she gets to go first."

Damn pixie, "Fine."

I stuck my hand in the bowl and drew a question, not a bad question. "Um….what type of vehicle do you drive?" I looked up, "Well I drive a Ferrari." Their mouths dropped. I smiled sheepishly, I don't want them thinking I'm spoiled. "Homecoming present." They nodded understandingly.

Edward. "I drive a Volvo."

Emmett. "Jeep Wrangler."

Alice. "Porsche."

Rose. "M3 BMW convertible."

Jasper. "Honda sports cruiser." I gave a confused look, "motorcycle."

"Oh." Duh Bella. Great now I look retarded

"Okay, Edward you next." Alice held the bowl out to him and he took a question.

"Favorite hobby. Mine is soccer and music."

Emmett. "Soccer and drums."

Jasper. "Soccer and bass guitar."

Alice. "Shopping." Surprise, Surprise.

Rose. "Cars and shopping." Really? Wouldn't have expected that.

"Well I guess the main one would be soccer, music following, and then shopping." I felt the need to say all of them, I mean I love them all.

"Wow, I guess she'll get along with everyone pretty will." Emmett seemed happy that I had stuff in common with everyone, including him. I mean honestly, I thought he was going to say eating.

The game went on like this for a while.

"And the last question is…" dramatic pause much Alice. "Ugh. Honestly Emmett, are you serious? That so put a downer on the game."

"What was the question?" Rose was eyeing the paper and Emmett.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Who are you crushing on?"

Rose turned to glare at Emmett. "Are you freakin serious, that is no fun at all."

"Just wait and see babe." He smirked at Edward, whose eyes were quite wide I might add.

Alice. "Jasper."

Rose. "Emmett."

Emmett. "Rose."

Jasper. "Alice."

Edward glanced at me so fast I'm not even sure if I saw it correctly, "Dare."

"Dare." I do not need this whole family knowing that I have a crush on Edward.

Emmett smirked, "Told you guys that it would be fun."

"You were actually right this time Em." Alice had a mischievous glint to her eyes. "Okay, everyone but Bella and Eddie come over here to consult on the dares."

They all rushed over to Alice and they started going on about some stuff I didn't really get. "Bella stop eavesdropping!" I saw Alice's head pop up solely to glare at me.

I exaggerated a huff and rolled my eyes. I decided to talk to Edward, "Why'd you pick dare?"

He got a slight pink tint to his cheeks, I wonder why. "Umm….they've been trying to figure out who I like for months, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense…in a twisted sort of way."

He laughed, then raised an eyebrow at me, "Why'd you?"

I looked down and shrugged, can't pick out a lie from that.

When I looked up he was giving me an 'I don't believe that bullshit' look. I simply stared at him innocently until he gave up trying to figure me out.

"Okay guys." Alice danced over to us. "We have your dare figured out."

"Dare?" Edward looked at her suspiciously. "Don't we each have to do something?"

"Oh you will." Rose mumbled while doing her nails.

"You guys have to go to Wal-Mart, grab a box of condoms, explain loudly how you will need them while in the check out line, and-" Emmett then cut Alice off. Yep, he'll be doing that a lot.

"-you guys have to actually buy them." He was smirking at Edward.

I looked at Edward questioningly "Last time I had to buy condoms on a dare Carlisle saw me walking in with them, I got a two-hour long sex talk."

I busted up laughing after unsuccessfully trying to hold it in.

He glared at me, but it turned to a smirk as he leaned down to my ear. "You may want to stop laughing. Remember, I can easily embarrass you with the dare we are about to do."

I stopped laughing. He was right. This won't be pretty, I will not lose. And he practically just challenged me.

"Okay. Me, Rose, Em, and Jazz will take the Jeep. Edward, you and Bella can take your Volvo." Alice jumped up and yelled "BREAK!" They all ran up the stairs.

Edward rolled his eyes and beckoned me forward. Once we were situated in the Volvo and on the road I was struck with an idea. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he turned to look at me, this made me nervous. I might honestly we are still driving!

"Okay, _one_ keep your eyes on the road."

He laughed, "Bella, don't worry. I am an excellent driver." I just glared at him until he complied.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Okay. I say we make this dare really convincing. We have to agree right now that it won't be awkward, it'll be fun."

He smiled, "Sounds good to me. I don't think that they'll expect that." I just smiled in response.

We pulled into the parking lot. It was Friday; there were a lot of people. We got out; Edward looked a little disgruntled as a walked over to him. I wonder why.

We went in and saw them waiting for us, "Okay guys. Do your thing."

We looked at each other and began our walk for the condoms.

"Remember our deal. Follow my lead." I said this quietly so the rest wouldn't hear. I looked up to see him holding in a smile.

"Come on Edward." I basically whined. "If you don't hurry so we can get to the condoms, you won't be getting anything from me tonight." I said this all pretty loud, I think about 15 people were staring at us. I could hear Alice and the rest of them snickering behind us.

He opened his mouth in mock-horror. "Okay, Okay. Let's go!" He practically yelled this. Now even more people were looking, he then picked me up bridal style and sprinted to the condoms.

When we were there he set me down. I could hear people in the isles and a little old lady was in view a little ways away.

Edward all of a sudden yelled making me jump. "Shit! They don't have my size!"

I all of a sudden got an idea and smirked. "What do you mean Edward? The smalls are right there." I pointed at them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the little old lady whip her head around and go into the next isle. I looked up to see Edward glaring at me; I could also hear Emmett howling with laughter a ways away.

He leaned in to threaten me, "You are so getting it now." He grabbed the biggest size in the biggest box. I wonder if that is his real size….No Bella! No thinking that, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me towards the check out lines.

Once there he started talking, very loudly I might add. "I already told you why I got the 100 count Bella. I know how you get when you are in one of your moods, I'm going to need more than a single condom tonight babe, I can tell."

Everyone within 100 meters turned to look at us, it was my turn to glare; and then I got an excellent idea.

"Don't be mad. I mean it's okay if you can't keep up always." I said this equally as loud as him, everyone's eyes got big and they looked away.

I didn't even look at Edward this time; I knew the look I was getting.

We were at the cashier now and he was giving me a weird look.

"Hey, Bella is it?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "If your man here bores you, or if you ever need more, here's my number." He handed me a sheet of paper with a number.

"Um…" I checked his nametag. "Mike…I won't need this. I only said that because the dummy decided to try and embarrass me. The honest truth is…I can't keep up with him." I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulder.

Edward grabbed the box and slid it across the scanner and threw Mike a 50. "Keep the change and buy yourself a prostitute you manwhore."

We walked away and went to the car. Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper came running up.

Emmett was literally red from laughter, "That was fricken awesome." And he started laughing again.

Edward laughed, "Yeah it was." Then he mumbled "Until the stupid cashier" but I don't think even I was supposed to hear that, and I was right next to him.

"Alright let's go home." Rose was trying to pull Emmett in his state; well you can guess how well that worked out, he was still hunched over laughing.

"Wait Rosie!"

"Emmett. We are all going back to the same place. You can talk to him then."

"Oh yeah." He then stood and allowed himself to be towed away.

Edward opened my door for me and I got in. He went to the other side and we were off. Once we were at his house he stopped. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Edward…" I looked up and he had a puppy-dog face on, it was really cute.

"You were really mean to me Bella."

I decided to act innocent. "I don't know what you are talking about."

He glared at me. "You said I was small and then insinuated that I couldn't keep up."

I had to hold back a laugh, that wouldn't go in my favor here. "Okay, so I said that. But, I redeemed you in the end."

"To one person. What about all of those people around town who think this stuff about me now?"

I bit my lip to fight a smile. "I'm sorry, I'll repay you somehow."

I then began calculating my chances of beating him to the house. Not good, I would have to manually unlock my door, and then he would catch on and be able to stop me. I would have to distract him.

"Here is part of your repayment." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

I then unlocked the door and ran to the door. I turned around to see if he was coming, he wasn't. He was in the same spot touching his lips with a slight smile.

I smiled and felt my tingling lips, then went inside.

"Come on Bella. You're staying in my room." Alice was on the second level.

"Coming!" I ran up the stairs and into her room.

I was instantly bombarded by Alice and Rose. "What was that?!"

"What?" I am so confused.

Rose came up to me. "You kissed Edward."

Oh my god. They saw that?

"Don't worry Bella, he likes you too." Alice really knows what to say.

I bit my lip, "He does?" I could tell that a small smile was starting to appear on my lips.

"Of course, who wouldn't? Now go get changed." I rolled my eyes.

Once I was changed I lay down and started to doze off.

"Don't worry Bella. Tomorrow is revolved around getting you and Edward together." I am surprised I even heard her, I am so tired.

I wasn't conscious enough to answer though. All that came out was "mmmm."

Then I drifted into sleep.

What did you think?

I hope I'm not rambling too much. Are the chapters too long?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to Alice's elbow jabbing into my back. I looked at her and Rose, they were both still sleeping. I crawled out of bed and looked at the clock, 8 AM. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I came out Alice and Rose were sleeping and did not look like they would be getting up any time soon, might as well go downstairs.

Once I was downstairs I heard someone in the kitchen, let's investigate. I walked in and instantly knew who it was; the caramel colored hair gave her away.

"Morning Bella." She said, turning around to look at me.

"Good morning Esme."

"What are you doing up so early dear? It's so weird seeing someone besides Edward up first."

"I just randomly woke up early." I smiled. "Esme? Is there an extra pair of shorts anywhere here? I'd like to go outside and practice for a while."

"Yes, there are some clean pairs in the laundry room." She led me to the laundry room. "Take your pick. I'll go get you a ball. I'll leave it on the counter."

"Thanks." I looked at the shorts. There were a few short pairs, most likely Alice's, but I wasn't feeling in a short shorts mood. Instead I took a pair of Jordan basketball shorts; they were a little big, but I could deal. There wasn't really a shirt that was my size, so I decided to just work out in my sports bra.

I went out to the kitchen and there was a ball on the counter, as Esme said there would. I grabbed the ball and went outside. I was working on my shooting when I heard the doors open and close. I looked up to see Edward standing on the patio looking at me.

"Those are my shorts you're wearing." He stated matter-of-factly, he smiled his crooked grin afterwards.

"They looked the comfiest." I said with a shrug, he _so_ wasn't getting these back.

"I'm not mad, you can wear them anytime." He then spoke softly, most likely to himself. "Any of my clothes actually, looks hot."

I smirked, but decided against bringing up his last comment. "I figured you weren't mad." Hmm, wonder how his reflexes are.

I kicked the ball at him, but it was just as he was yawning. He opened his eyes just in time to react. He jumped so it bounced off his chest; he then started juggling it with his knees.

"Jeeze, I'm being nice and you try to behead me. I'm hurt." I rolled my eyes at his attempt at a hurt look.

I put on my pout face, "It was an accident."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know. But, you are interrupting my workout."

"Excuse me? Who was here first smart guy? I think that means you interrupted mine." I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right. Wanna play one-on-one?"

"Sure." His eyebrows shot up; _ha_ he didn't think I'd agree. "Only let's make it more interesting, winner gets anything they want from the loser."

He smirked, "Deal." We shook hands, "Be prepared to lose Bella."

"Bring it….Oh. I get ball first." I grabbed the ball from his hands to prove my point.

He smiled "Okay, first to 5 wins." (**A/N: I don't know a lot about soccer, so I don't know if any of these moves are right. Just pretend they are.**)

I took my position on the field and he took his in front of me. He looked intimidating, he has a good 7 inches on me and he looked really quick. Shit.

He stood up straight and looked confused. "Are you going to go?" I smiled, just the distraction I was waiting for. I started running with the ball, leaving him a few paces behind.

He sprinted after me; yep, he's quick. He yelled accusingly "That is cheating." He caught up after a few seconds and got in front of me.

"Had to get the chance to do this." I cross faked him and got by. Almost to the goal; I kicked the ball and scored. I turned around to give him a 'yes. That just happened' look.

He just raised his eyebrows and motioned for me to retake my position.

I smiled at him and went back so we could go again. Once there I got in my stance, "Ready?" plus I had to add my 'game smirk' in there.

"Definitely." He took his stance, but I couldn't help but notice his eyes flash down to my chest before going back to my eyes. Had to smile at that.

Hmm, what to do? I already distracted him once; he won't fall for it again. Guess I could freestyle it.

I kicked the ball so it would go straight up, and then let it fall behind me. I kicked it, ran after it, did a spin move to lose him, and ran for the goal. Score!

I think he could've caught up if he wasn't shocked at my freestyle.

I heard him chuckle behind me, "Nice dance."

I turned around and almost ran right into him, didn't realize he was that close. Once I steadied myself I decided a little attitude was in order. "Call it what you want, but that _dance_ just scored on you." I then walked right by the now speechless Edward.

When I got to my spot and turned around I saw him taking his shirt off. I laughed, "What are you doing?"

"It's a little warm." I rolled my eyes at him as he threw his shirt to the side. When he turned around I think I stopped breathing. He was _built_; he has a perfectly chiseled chest and an eight pack. I wouldn't have guessed since he was sporting baggy clothes both last night and this morning.

My face must have shown my astonishment because he laughed. "Plus, if I have to play with a distraction, then so do you." I rolled my eyes; he really needs to work on saying things to himself more quietly, or not saying them out loud at all.

I kept my stance and _acted_ like it didn't affect me. I decided that I would go straight out this time.

I started and it worked for all of 3 seconds. He caught up and slid on the ground towards the ball and my feet. I jumped up to avoid being hit, but stupid me forgot to take the ball with me.

By the time I realized my crucial mistake he was up and gone with the ball. I was so not catching him. "Shit!"

He scored. He scored the next one too.

"2-2. What now Bella?" He smirked, stupid cocky asshole.

I stole the ball and scored. He scored the next two.

He laughed, "You're losing Bella." Oh, I am _so_ going to make him wish he didn't laugh at me.

"Shut up and let's go." I rolled my eyes for extra effect.

He started and I stole the ball. I then faked him out so hard that he fell on his butt while trying to fix his mistake. Score.

"4-4, next one wins." Then an idea hit me.

I started, and then let him steal it. He won.

I just stayed in the same spot, pretending to be sad. He walked up and stopped in front of me.

"What do you want oh great one?" Got to lay on the sarcasm thick, he thinks he won this on his own terms.

I looked up and he was smiling his crooked smile. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"I want..." dramatic pause. Wow. Clap for Edward, he likes to keep people waiting. "A congratulatory kiss."

I rolled my eyes to make him think I was annoyed, but I was most definitely not annoyed. "Fine." I knew he was going to ask that anyways, let's just call it a hunch.

I stood on my tip-toes and he leaned down. I intended on this being a chaste kiss, that idea didn't work out so well.

As soon as our lips touched he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I responded by putting my arms around his neck. It felt like my whole being was on fire, this had to be the best kiss ever. I'm not sure how long it lasted, but we eventually pulled apart due to lack of breath.

I looked up and gave him a small smile, the smile I got in return however was dazzling, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I've wanted to do that since I walked into the dining room last night." He still sounded a little breathless.

I just smiled and headed back inside. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him so I was pressed against his chest and abs. "Don't you want a repeat?" His voice sounded deeper and the breath from his words gave me the chills, I think my knees almost gave out.

"Well…Charlie's curtains are open."

"So?" Aw, he looked cute when he was confused.

"That means he is awake." How I remember this after all these years is beyond me.

Realization hit him. "And we don't want him to see us making out in the backyard."

"No we don't." We began walking.

"We need to hurry!" He looked confused at my exclamation. "We also don't need him seeing us together with no shirts on."

"That is true." An evil smirk was forming on his face. I was about to question him about it when I was suddenly being lifted off my feet. Edward was carrying me bridal style while running to the house.

While I was slightly annoyed that he wouldn't let my run by myself, the side of me that noticed I was in his arms overpowered the annoyed side. Not to mention, it felt like I fit perfectly in his arms. I was broken away from my thoughts when he set me down, I was slightly happy that he didn't remove his arm from my shoulders, even after I was firmly on the ground.

"What was that?" I scolded/flirted. I'm having trouble figuring out how I feel lately, damn Edward Cullen.

He laughed at my tone, "Well, you said we had to hurry."

"I can run on my own two feet thanks." I playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Not as fast as me." He then smirked, remembering something. "You didn't seem to mind being in my arms." He raised his eyebrows expecting me to argue.

"That is true." I decided on fully flirting this time. I ran my fingertips down his chest to the waistband of his shorts, and then started running. "Can't catch me now." I picked up my pace when I heard him snap out of it and start chasing after me.

I had a pretty good head start and was almost to Alice's room, but he had longer legs and was able to skip stairs, thus catching up to me.

I got to Alice's room, opened the door, stepped in, and turned around to se him a few feet from the doorway.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Dang, you almost had me." I then shut the door in his face.

I turned to see Alice and Rose practically bouncing with anticipation. I gave them a look that said 'go ahead.'

"We saw everything after the last goal." Alice really talks to fast sometimes.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation." It wasn't a question, I knew their answer. I told them everything from the promise last night to the kiss today.

Alice's eyes were wide. "Oh-"

Rose's mouth was open in shock. "My-"

"God!" the both squealed.

Rose was the first to recover. "Bella, do you know what this means?"

"Uh…" I have no clue where she is going with this.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Shopping!"

Oh. "Why?"

"Bella, I've seen your clothes, they are very nice. But nothing in there is going to completely wow my brother. It's all casual stuff." She seemed to be thinking about something. "So, we will all go to the mall. But, the boys hate shopping for our stuff, so they will go to Scheels. That leaves us free to buy Bella's new stuff."

I shrugged, "Sounds good I guess."

"Okay, go shower. Me and Rose will go tell the guys to start getting ready." With that they were gone.

I took a shower and got ready; I think it's a record. I got showered and ready in an hour and 20 minutes.

"Alice, I'm ready." I started walking down the stairs

"Okay! Let's go everyone!" How can someone so small be so loud?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight**

**A/N: Sorry! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! My dear mother banned me from the computer, well just fanfiction actually. Apparently I'm on it too much. But luckily I was still able to write, so I finished a chapter and I'm almost done with the next chapter too. Which means that the next chapter will be up VERY soon.**

BPOV

"We can't all fit in one car anymore. How are we gonna get there?" Hmm, I wouldn't have noticed. Weird that Emmett was the one to notice.

"Hmm…well, we plan on filling Bella's closet. How about me and Jazz, Rose and Em, and that leaves Bella and Edward." Alice was tapping her chin in thought the whole time.

"Sounds good to me." Jasper and Rose said at the same time. The rest of us nodded.

Oh Boy, now I have to sit in a car, for an hour, with Edward. I mean, I have a mini skirt on; he's going to think that I'm a slut trying to get his attention.

"Uh…Bella?" Edward was waving his hand in front of me face. Busted. "Everyone else is going to their cars."

"Oh sorry, spaced out for a second there." Way to go Bella.

He chuckled a little bit and gave me his crooked smile. "Do you want me to drive, or would you prefer to?"

"Well I really want to try out my car, I haven't driven it yet." I bit my lip, _please say yes._

"Sounds good to me. Always wanted to sit in a Ferrari." He smirked

YAY! "Come on then!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to my house. We ran through the house so I could grab the keys. We went to the garage and got in, after he held the door open for me. I started the car and was about to put it in gear when he stopped me. I turned to him with a questioning look.

"Unless you want to have your car in the shop, I suggest you open the garage door first." He smiled his smile, eyes shining with laughter.

Wow, he must think I'm retarded, "Just got a little excited."

He laughed "Don't worry. When I got my car and went to drive it for the first time, I backed into Emmett's jeep."

"Yikes." I didn't want to laugh, seeing as he just saved my baby.

He was looking around the car, "Looks like Charlie forgot to get you a garage door opener." His eyebrows furrowed and he started to get out of the car.

I laughed, "Get in here silly." I pulled him by his shirt so he was back in his seat. "Of course he didn't forget. It's right here." I pushed a little button that was on the back of the steering wheel and the garage door opened.

"I didn't see you push a button." Aw…he's cute when he's confused.

"I opened it with my mind." I said sarcastically and smirked at him.

He just rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

I put the car in gear and we were on the highway in no time. I got the car to the speed limit and set my cruise. I then heard him mutter something along the lines of "Figures…she drives slow."

I smirked. "I say we try to catch Alice."

He raised his eyebrow at me like I was crazy. "Yeah. Good luck with that, you're going at snail speed." I glared at him and he smiled back at me.

"Oh really?" he smirked and nodded. "Fine." I slowed down so I was going about 45 mph.

"Aw….Bella." he whined, "Don't be like that." Huh. He was cute when he pouted too.

Once he gave up trying to give me the puppy pout he decided to pout out the window instead.

I glanced over at him to see his eyes closed and his mouth moving. My guess, he's muttering stuff that he doesn't want me to hear.

I smirked, when I saw his eyes closed. He won't expect this, I floored it.

He opened his eyes and whipped his head around; he saw my smirk and smiled. "Now this is what I'm talking about! Let's see what this baby can do."

My smirk turned into a smile at his excitement. We sat there, just listening to the engine. Oh God, I think I fell in love with that sound.

After a while I turned to radio on and started singing to 'I kissed a girl.' I stopped when he was looking at me funny, almost like he was going to ask me something but decided not to. Oh well, I started singing again. He took his phone out and texted someone. I felt bad then, was a really that boring?

I turned down the radio, "If I'm boring you we could talk." I looked pointedly at his phone so he knew what I meant.

"What?" he looked really confused. I stared at his phone again. "Oh! No…you're not boring me. I was just asking where the others were."

"Oh." I heard his phone vibrate, he looked at it and sent a reply.

"They're almost to the mall." He looked at the speedometer and smirked. "It seems I have you addicted Isabella." Ok, I'll let that one slide.

I laughed, "Yes you do." We drove for a few more miles. "Oooo…I see town." I practically squealed right in his ear.

He laughed at me. "Yeah. Take a left and you'll be basically at the mall."

"Okay. Simple enough." We fell into a comfortable silence after that.

A few minutes later we were at the mall. Alice then came out of no where. "Come on Bella!" I was being pulled to me death. Okay, so I'm exaggerating a little. I like shopping and all, but Alice seems to _really_ like shopping.

Once we were in the mall we split up. The boys got to go to scheels and I was stuck with the fashionistas.

2 hours and twenty shopping bags later we were going to the food court, the boys were meeting us.

When we got there Emmett was jumping up and down like a mad man yelling "Over here!" continuosly. We started walking towards them and I could see Rose shaking here head at him.

We all took our seats, the boys picked a booth. I was in between Edward and Jasper, while Rose was inbetween Alice and Emmett. I guess if Emmett was on one side no other boys could sit on the same side. That would simply be impossible.

"What should we eat?" I guess Emmett was hungry.

"Um… how about Japanese?" Good idea Rose.

"Jazz and I will go get it. What do you guys want?" We gave Alice our orders and they were off.

"How's the shopping going girls?" Edward looked at me for my response.

"Great." We replied at the same time. Edward and Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

It was getting kind of weird. "What?"

They stared at me in shock until Emmett snapped out of it. "we've never seen any girls who can keep up with those two."

"You always surprise me Bella." Edward was whispering in my ear. I looked over and Rose and Emmett were having their own conversation as well. I gave him a looked that most likely said 'Really? How so?"

"First off, you look like a cheerleader but end up being a soccer girl. _Then_ I find out you are a soccer girl who likes to shop. What else will you surprise me with?"

I just smiled at him. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Edward." I wasn't lying; I did do a lot of stuff that not even Charlie knows about.

He smiled, "Are you going to tell me?"

"You'll find out in due time." He didn't like that answer, his face fell into a pout. I shook my head and looked away so he wouldn't get me.

Alice and Jasper were back a few minutes later. "Here's your food. Edward…why are you pouting?" Leave it to Alice to notice.

I decided to answer for him. "Does he always pout when he doesn't get what he wants?"

Alice laughed, "What did you deny him? And, yes he does, especially if he really wants it."

I smiled, "He wanted to know some stuff, but I told him that he would find out soon enough."

Jasper spoke up, "But of course Alice, it's about Bella. He wants to know everything about her." He smirked at Edward and got a glare in return.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head. "Alice, what'd you do that for?" haha, Alice threw her bread roll at him, and these things are not the softest.

"Be nice." She scolded.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine." He went back to eating his food then.

I looked at Edward and he still looked pissed. I put my hand on his knee to reassure him, it shocked him at first, then he relaxed.

"So, what should we do for the rest of the day." Damn, Alice and her crazy shopping. I kept up for a while, but I may die soon.

Emmett looked at her sheepishly, "Well we still have to go to Scheels."

Rose looked annoyed, "You were supposed to do that before we ate. Let me guess, you went to the arcade?" He nodded

"Well we _were_ going to split into pairs, but since they have to go to Scheels we can shop for a little while longer." Great. Alice was annoyed too.

I did not feel like spending time with two fuming girls. "Actually, I have to go to Scheels too. I need new cleats."

Alice huffed. "Okay, you go with the boys then. You two-" she pointed and Jasper and Emmett "-be done in an hour." She shot them a glare and they nodded solemnly.

We finished eating in silence, not knowing if Alice was going to blow or not.

After we were done we split up. Edward looked at me, "Do you really need new cleats, or did you just not want to spend time with an annoyed Alice and Rosalie?"

I smiled, "Both." He chuckled and we walked in silence until we got to Scheels.

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me somewhere. "Where are we going?"

He laughed, "To get your cleats silly."

We went through a few isles, oh my god it's like a maze. When he finally stopped I was looking at the cleats. "Okay, I would never have found these on my own. That was seriously like a maze."

He just shook his head and chuckled. "You get used to it."

We looked for a while until I found the perfect pair. They were black with lime green bottoms and silver adidas stripes. Edward suggested that I get black just in case I try out for the team; apparently they have to have the same colored shoes to look more like a team.

We both decided to by a couple pairs of Jordan shorts, I also bout some under armour tank tops.

When we got to the register Emmett and Jasper were there.

"Find your cleats Bella?" Emmett looked like Alice being handed an expensive dress.

I laughed at me comparison and nodded. I handed Jasper the box so they could look.

"Dude, those are kick ass!" Emmett was quite excited.

"These are really awesome Bells." Jasper was his normal, calm self, but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"What about me? I helped." Edward and his whining.

"Um..Edward. The only thing you did was tell me to get black." Emmett and Jasper busted up laughing and Edward glared at me.

I pretended to act hurt and walked away, 3…2…1.

"Bella!" I smirked but turned serious when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "I'm sorry I glared at you Bella. It's just, no one can ever put me in my place and Emmett and Jasper find it hilarious that you can do it so easily. My reaction is to glare, always has been."

"I understand." I smiled. "You're forgiven."

His face broke into a smile "thanks" he pulled me into a hug.

I can't get over how good and normal it feels to be in his arms. But, something is still eating at me. Oh well, I'll talk to him about it later.

He let go of me, "What should we do now?"

I smiled at him and grabbed his arm. I began pulling him in the direction I wanted to go.

"Where are you taking me?" he was trying to get me to stop.

"You wanted to know more about me right?" he nodded, "Then come on!" I yanked on his arm and he instantly picked up the pace.

He was soon leading me, "Um…aren't I supposed to be the one leading?"

He smiled at me and slowed down, "Sorry."

I just laughed at him "A little anxious?"

He pouted, "I just wanted to know more about you. Is that such a bad thing?"

I rolled my eyes so he could see, "No, I suppose not"

We walked around for a while; I had no clue if the mall even had a store like this. But, I couldn't ask Edward with out giving it away, talk about frustrating.

"Do you even know where you're going?" he managed to get out through laughter.

Man, I swear he is a mind reader. OH! Perfect, that will be his new nickname in my head. Haha.

Well, I guess honestly would be best, "Well no, I don't even know if the mall has what I'm looking for."

"And what are you looking for?" Over-innocence laced in his voice.

I playfully glared at him, "Nice try."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"You're just trying to get me to tell you."

He put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "That is _so_ not true. I was simply trying to help." I may have even believed him, but the smile he was fighting back gave him away.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a "Mhmm." I continued walking aimlessly looking for the damn store.

Come on, there as to be one somewhere. We got to the last section of the mall. I hope there is one here.

We walked for a while. No. No. No. No. No. Oh my god, Yes!

I pulled his arm, hard, we were practically running.

"I take it you found what you were looking for?" he looked amused

I smiled. "Yes I did." We came to a stop right in front of the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. **

**A/N: I wasn't able to get this out as soon as I expected. But I did get it out. My mom decided that we needed to get out of town, so yeah.**

BPOV

"A skateboard shop?" I smiled at him. "You skateboard?" Why do they always seem so surprised?

"Yep. Do you?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly

"No. I tried once…I broke my wrist." I had to laugh at that, he glared at my reaction. Wow he needs to learn to be laughed at if he is going to hang around with me.

Well, time to sidetrack him. "Come on. I need a new board." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shop.

We looked around for a while until I found the perfect board. It was lime green on top and had graffiti on the bottom, I picked out some metallic silver wheels to go with it.

"There are much better boards here than in Pheonix."

"Hmm…do you know what I noticed?"

"What is that?"

"You really like lime green. Your cleats, your board, what else?"

I laughed. "Lime green is my favorite color…Actually, anything bright is good for me. Especially clothes, I like to stand out."

"Ha. I can tell. If you like bright clothes, why are your nails black?"

I bit my lip, he is going to think that I'm some weird emotional wreck. "Well, I painted them black when my grandma died. I keep them black to stand for all of the loved ones I've lost."

He smiled and muttered something along the lines of "You are one of a kind."

I smiled inwardly and the comment I was not meant to hear.

We went to the register to pay. The cashier stared at me disbelievingly. I just rolled my eyes and walked away with my purchase.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who was shocked." He smiled his crooked smile

I grabbed his arm again. "Now you are coming with me to get matching clothes." I led him to Pac Sun.

I grabbed basically anything bright and some jean shorts. I even grabbed some guy shirts, in the smallest size. He better not tell Alice.

When I got to the check out I saw a hat, but not just any hat, thee hat. It was black and said Hurley in graffiti, it had lime green lining too. It matched my board perfectly, so I bought it.

The total was in the hundreds. Edward just stared at me with wide eyes. "That much. In _one_ store?" He looked really shocked.

"How can you be shocked? You have _Alice_ for a sister."

"Yeah, but it's still shocking…You surprise me again." He smirked at me.

I shook my head at him as we walked out of the store.

"Did you have anywhere that you needed to go?" I didn't want to scare him off with my shopping. Ha, as if. As I said, he has Alice for a sister.

"No. We were just here a few days ago." He said it like it was a regular occurrence. Seriously, a few days ago?!

"A few days ago? Did she buy this much then too?"

He laughed. "Yeah, she did. She buys everyone clothes and then stores them in her room until she thinks we need them. I bet you have your own stocking up now too."

I laughed and shook my head. Typical Alice.

"Well I just have to go to one more place. Then we can go."

"Okay, sounds good to me." He closed his eyes and stuck his arm out.

"What are you doing?" I was staring at him like he was crazy. Was he?

"What?" He raised his eyebrows and tried to hide his smile. "No grabbing my arm and pulling me to the next store?"

Oh haha he's funny, note the sarcasm. "Not this time." I grabbed his hand and we walked peacefully to the next store. I need to get me some shoes.

"Shoes?" he looked at me. "And tennis shoes to be exact? No heels?"

I shook my head, "Nope" popping the 'p'

I went in and instantly found some shoes. I ended up with a pair of lime green converse, a pair of black converse, a pair of black _and_ lime green boarding shoes, and a pair of black vans.

We walked out of the store and I took out my cell phone to call Alice.

I dialed her number, it rang three times and… "Bella!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear so she didn't blow out my ear drum. "I was just about to call you. Tell Edward to go and find Jazz and Em at the arcade. You, Rose, and I are getting our hair done."

"Um…okay, see you in a few." I pushed end and turned to Edward.

"You are supposed to go find Jasper and Emmett at the arcade."

"Why?" He looked confused…and why did he look sad?

"We girls are getting our hair done and you guys are waiting for us there."

"Oh…Okay. See you later then." He started walking towards the arcade.

I turned to face the opposite way and went to the stylist in the mall I got there in about five minutes.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "You got here just in time."

"Did you already get yours done?" It didn't look any different.

"Yeah. I got a trim, it was getting a little long." I can't tell.

"Oh…where's Rose?" I craned my neck looking for her.

"Hi Bella." She had just walked out of a closed room, her hair a little bit shorter.

I gave Alice a confused look.

"We get our hair done in a private room with our hair dresser." She explained to my confused look.

Rose pushed me in, "Your turn."

I sat down in the chair and he asked me what I wanted. I decided to donate to 'Locks for Love.' After it was cut I was pleased to see that it was super short, still pretty long actually. It landed at about mid-back; I guess that's the upside to hair that goes to your butt. I also got some layers, when he asked me if I wanted anything else I decided to experiment. I told him to give me side-sweep bangs and I decided to do something that I have always wanted to do. I never did because I was afraid of what the people at school would say; but hey, the people here don't know me.

"Could I get some random lime green streaks in my hair?"

He smiled and nodded his head, he was done about 30 minutes later.

When he turned me around, I was kind of shocked. I looked nothing like I used to, but I liked it.

I walked out of the room and Rose and Alice's mouths dropped when they saw me.

Alice ran up to get a closer look. "You look awesome, you completely pull off this style."

"Really?" I was pleased, I was actually a little worried that I would look stupid to people besides me.

Rose smiled, "Definitely." Now I believe it, Rose is usually bluntly honest.

I walked up to the register to pay, or I should say 'I was going to pay.'

Alice grabbed my arm "I already paid for you. Let's go find the boys now." We began our walk for the arcade.

"Oh yeah. We bought you some more clothes, their in the cars. Judging by your bags you bought some more too." Alice began jumping up and down.

"Cool…and yeah." I smiled

We were now at the arcade. We saw the boys and waved them over.

I'm pretty sure Edward was in shock. "Do you like it?" I would never admit it, but his opinion meant a lot to me.

He was still silent, but Emmett finally realized it was me and not some random girl standing here. "Bella? Your hair is awesome!"

"Thanks Em." I turned to Jasper and Edward.

"It most definitely suits you Bella." Jasper said smiling

"Thanks Jasper." I turned to Edward

Nothing. Silence. Was it really that bad? "Okay I get it. You don't like it, that's all you had to say." I turned away from him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. I was face to face with him.

"I love your new style Bella, it _is _awesome and it most definitely does suit you."

"Really?" I'm sure I was smiling pretty huge.

"Yes." Then he turned to everyone else. "Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded

We turned to walk away when Emmett yelled. "Hey Eddie! Ask her on the way home. By the way Bella, I thought of a way to describe your new style, _rockstar._" He added a wink at the end.

"Okay…" I had no clue what he was talking about, so I let the sentence drop off.

We walked out the doors and started walking. The rest were no where in sight. I all of a sudden heard Alice yelling.

"Bella! Unlock your car, we need to put your bags in there so Jazz and Em can fit in the cars." Oh my god! They bought so much that the back and passenger seats were full?

"Jeeze, what did you guys do?" Yes, that seemed to be a fitting question.

"Oh, you'll see Bella." I rolled my eyes and unlocked the doors. As we were walking I heard the doors open and close. By the time we got there everyone was gone.

We looked in my car and it was completely full. And when I say full I mean full, there was literally only room for us to sit.

I just shook my head and got in, Edward was already buckled up. "So…what were you supposed to ask me?"

He looked at me and sighed. "I'll just tell you the whole story. Me and Emmett were learning to play at the same time, around eighth grade year. Me on the guitar, Emmett on the drums. We started writing songs once we had the playing mastered. We found out that Jasper played the bass soon after. So we kind of mad a band, and are thinking about coming out soon. We know you like music, and I recently found out that you can sing. We talked about it for a while and were wondering if you wanted to be a singer/guitarist in the band." He looked at me with so much hope it his eyes, it was impossible to say no.

"It sounds fun. Of course I'll be in the band with you boys."

He smiled. "Awesome. You and I will take turns singing, who ever isn't singing will play guitar. Emmett and Jasper want nothing to do with singing unless it is the back round shit."

I laughed quietly, sounds like something they'd say.

We sat in silence for a while. I decided to bring up what has been bothering me for part of the day. "Um…Edward?"

"Yeah? He turned his head so he was facing me.

"What do you consider _us?"_ I bit my lip nervously, not knowing what he would say.

"I don't know, I've been thinking along those lines too. I really like you, but we barely know each other."

I let go a sigh of relief, "I was thinking along the same lines." He smiled and I smiled back. "Friends…for now?"

"Sounds good to me. But, be prepared." He smirked

"For what?" yeah, I'm a little confused.

"You just got yourself a best friend, who will undoubtedly be overprotective around boys." Oh, he's just telling me that he'll get jealous.

"Well you got your self a best friend who will be a tad overbearing around girls." He chuckled.

"So. You'll protect me if a slutty girls comes at me?"

"Well, I'll point and laugh at you for a while first." His jaw dropped. "Then I'll go rescue you."

He sighed and let out a shaky laugh, "Good to know."

I just laughed and turned up the music. We listened and sang with the music the whole way home. Well, seeing as I am now unable to go below 80 mph on the highway, damn Edward getting me addicted to speeding, the ride home was over quickly.

I pulled into my garage and turned off my car. We got out and I stared at the clothes.

"This could take a while." I can't believe I didn't think of this when I saw this monstrosity. I looked to see his reaction, but I couldn't see him at all. "Edward?" No answer. "Great, some friend, left me here to carry all this shit."

"Hey! I resent that. I am a great friend. I'm helping you haul this ginormous mass of clothes aren't I?" He was holding a big box.

I rolled my eyes, was ginormous even a word? Whatever.

"Thanks. You're the greatest friend ever. " I told him sarcastically, he just smiled and shook his head. He loaded up the box, leaving about 10 bags for me to take.

When I got to my room Edward was lying on my bed. Wait, how did he know where my room was?

"How did you know where my room was?"

He rolled his eyes. "How do you think Charlie got all this shit up here. Not to mention Alice and Esme designed it. Alice was all for making it pink, but Charlie said you liked blue. But, I know that your favorite color is lime green. Would you like a room makeover?" He was smirking my the end of his explanation.

I rolled my eyes, "I think that a lime green room would be a bit much. And I am definitely glad my room isn't pink, blue is my favorite _regular_ color by the way."

He raised his eyebrows, "Regular color?"

"You know. Not bright." I said in a 'duh' voice. "I actually hate the regular color green.

He just laughed at me.

'I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world. Wrapped in-" He pushed a button on his phone to stop it.

"Alice wants us to go to our house now."

"Okay. Let's go. Nice ringtone by the way." I laughed

"Her idea. Everyone on my phone picks their own."

"Hmm…I see." I started walking, soon we were on the patio.

"Race ya." He said smiling.

I personally had no intentions of racing him, he is way to fast. But, what he don't know won't hurt him. "Sure. Ready…Set…Go!" He started running and I just kept walking, silently laughing at him.

When he was about halfway there he looked over his shoulder to see how close I was, I was barely off the patio. He stopped and waited for me to reach him.

When I was finally there I looked at him and busted up laughing at the sight of his face. "Gotcha!" He pouted even worse after that comment, which made me laugh even harder.

I heard him mumble. "Your no fun."

"Hurry up you two!" Alice was jumping up and down in the doorway.

We sighed and started jogging. Once we were there she pulled us to the living room.

We sat down and waited for her to start talking.

"So. What do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?"

**A/N: Yeah. This was a pretty long chapter. Sorry if you don't like them super long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters :'(**

**A/N: Yes. I know I haven't updated in a while. I had a college class, which demanded most of my attention. But I should be back full swing now.**

BPOV

We all stared at her in shock.

"What?" How can she possibly be confused by our reaction?

We were all silent for a while before Emmett spoke up, "You're actually letting _us_ decide what to do?"

She pouted, "Why wouldn't I?"

Edward stared at her incredulously, "You never do."

"I do to! Whatever, I was just being nice. But, if you wanted me to decide I can." She had her hands on her hips and was staring at us.

"No!" We all yelled at the same time.

"How about we split up?" I suggested to the group.

"Wait! I just got the perfect idea." Emmett jumped up, causing Rose to fall on the floor.

"Emmett!" She was giving him a glare that would make the devil himself cower.

"Sorry Babe, just got excited." He helped her up and looked at her like she would explode.

"Yeah, I noticed." She rolled her eyes and started straightening her outfit.

Jasper decided to speak up, "So what was your great idea Emmett? We know you don't get them often." To bad it was to harass Emmett.

Emmett glared while Edward stuck his fist out for Jasper to hit. Which he did.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Did she say yes Edward?"

"Yeah."

Alice jumped in, looking a bit miffed. "Say yes to what? I do not like being out of the loop."

Jasper smiled, "Bella has agreed to join the band."

"What?!" Rose and Alice practically screamed at the same time.

"Uh…yeah. Edward asked me on the way home."

"Oh my god. This is so cool. You play?" Alice was talking really fast…again.

"I play the guitar. I guess Edward and I will each sing and play, depending on the song." I shrugged at the end.

"Cool. Now what was your idea Emmett?" At least Rose remembered.

"Shit! I forgot." Rose rolled her eyes while he pouted.

"Whatever. How about we just split up. I don't know, Edward can teach Bella some guitar parts and then we-" she pointed at Alice, Jasper, and Emmett "-can split into couples and do whatever."

We all shrugged and split into pairs. Rose and Emmett went downstairs, I'm pretty sure Alice said something about swimsuits, and Edward and I went to his room.

Once we got up to the top floor we went to the last door. He opened the door and walked in, it was really nice. It was all black and white. White walls, black furniture, and white carpet.

"Hey!" I just realized something.

He turned around looking both confused and amused. "What?"

I smiled, "We have the same room."

He chuckled, "Hmm….we do, but my closet is definitely not as big as yours."

I laughed. "Umm…where do you guys usually practice?"

"We usually practice separately because we don't have anywhere to put everything." He walked over and grabbed his guitar.

"That's too bad." Wait! I have a place! "I think I can help with that." I smiled

He narrowed his eyes, "How?"

"My dad left the room next to mine empty, so I could do whatever I wanted with it. It's even soundproof."

He had a very excited smile on his face by the end of my explanation. "Are you serious?" I nodded. "Sweet, we can move all of our stuff over in a bit then."

"Okay, sounds good." I sat down on his bed.

He sat down next to me and started playing some random chords.

"So, who usually writes the songs?" I am pretty positive that Emmett is not the mastermind behind them.

"Um…I do." He said really quietly. Why does he seem embarrassed.

"What? Who?" I put on my best confused face.

"Me." He said at a regular voice level.

"Why did you say it so quietly before?" He should be proud that he can write songs, not embarrassed.

"Most of the songs…people wouldn't expect from me. The people at school I mean. But I guess I can't take all of the credit, Jazz helps too. Normally when I get stumped he'll help with the lyrics. I don't have a problem finding the beat to the song. Once I do Jazz and Em will play around with it on their instruments until it sounds right." He took a deep breath, I think it was only his second throughout his entire explanation. "By the way, Emmett is not allowed to help with the lyrics."

I laughed, "Why?"

He looked at me as if it was obvious, "Its Emmett, there would be sexual innuendos in every other line."

I smirked, "True."

He chuckled.

"Okay…continue with what you were playing." I motioned for him to continue with my hand.

He smiled and started over. He played the first few notes and started to sing.

(Perfect-Simple Plan)

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapproved all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

He finished the song and looked at me. "What do you think?"

I just stared, most likely looking confused.

"You thought it was horrible." He looked hurt.

"No! I just can't believe that you think of Carlisle like that!" I was shocked, confused, appalled, what the hell!

His eyes looked panicked. "Oh my god, no. I don't, honestly. That was about Jasper's dad." He said it all very fast, must run in the family. I felt really stupid now for jumping to conclusions.

"Oh. Sorry." I looked down feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

He smiled, "Its okay, completely understandable. Jasper and his dad don't get along well. His dad is a military officer and wants Jasper to follow in his footsteps. Jasper wants to study psychology, his dad basically considers him a failure to the 'family name'." I could see the pain in his eyes, pain for his friend.

"That's so sad." I have only known Jasper for a few days, but I felt for him.

"Yeah." He smiled and played a few more songs, some with lyrics and some without.

After a while we heard Emmet, "You guys done in there?" He was pounding on the door.

"Yep. And we got some good news." Edward smirked at me.

Emmett opened the door so fast there would probably be a whole in the wall. "What is it?"

Edward's smirk grew more pronounced, "I found a place to practice."

Emmett's eyes grew wide with excitement, "Really? Where?"

Edward looked at me, motioning with his eyes for me to give the news, "I have an extra, _soundproof_ room."

"Oh my god Bella! You're the best!" He ran out of the room. "Jazz, get your bass. We're moving the equipment to Bella's." I ran back into Edward's room, only to grab us and pull us out into the hallway.

Jasper was already in the hallway, breathing sort of heavily I might add. "What!" He was quite excited about this arrangement as well.

Emmett was practically shouting, "Bella has a soundproof room at her house that we can use." He was now jumping up and down in a fashion that rivaled Alice.

I laughed and Edward looked at me questioningly. I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "He looks a hell of a lot like Alice right now."

He chuckled.

I turned back to face Emmett and Jasper only to find that Jasper was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Emmett turned to me and rolled his eyes, "To get his guitar of course," He said this in a exasperated 'duh' tone.

"We'll be bringing the guitars first, then the drums, then the sound system. Sound good?" He was looking at Edward, I guess I won't be doing much of the hauling. Maybe the chords and a mic.

Jasper was back in about ten minutes with his guitar. "What took ya?"

He laughed, "I had to go to my house to get it, a block and a half away."

"Oh yeah, duh." I laughed at my own stupidity. It seems that he lived here, it just fits.

Just then Edward and Emmett came out of Edward's room with his two guitars.

We walked across the yard and I led them to the room. "Its pretty plain, but we can paint it." The agreed to it.

We went back to get the drums, once we got them on wheels we were off. This walk took longer because we refused to rip up our field with the wheels, so we had to walk around the block. I even got to carry a symbol this time! Yes!

Once we got to the steps we noticed a problem, "How the hell are we going to get this trap set to the third floor?" All I know is they better not put a whole in the wall or a dent in the floor.

Emmett was examining the situation, "Well the staircase is pretty wide. Jazz and I can carry it while you two walk on the side to keep from putting a whole in the wall." We agreed, it was probably the best way. Surprisingly the idea came from Emmett, oh well even he can be brilliant sometimes.

We got it up the stairs easy enough, it was the door that gave us trouble. Once we got everything in we went back for the third trip.

Well, the third trip ended up taking two trips in itself because they had so much, but we got it all eventually.

Once everything was in the room we sat down, them exhausted, me just because.

"So, what colors should we paint it?" Jasper asked looking around the room.

"One of them should be black for sure." Good thinking Emmett, man he was on a roll today.

"I say that the other color should be something bright, to make us stand out. Something like red or blue would be boring." I know I am right on this, no matter what they want.

"True, how about lime green." That would be cool, but I turned to Edward.

"You guys don't have to do that for me." He is only saying that because its my favorite color.

Jasper jumped in, "Its not! It would look kick ass."

Emmett grinned, "Yeah, and think how cool it would be. I mean your hair would almost match the colors."

I smiled, "So would my guitar."

Edward smiled, "Why didn't I guess that? You'll be the accent, lime green hair and guitar, not to mention the only girl."

"Lime green it is." Emmett exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for celebration.

"Okay. Know what would be cool?"

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"All of the walls black except one and lime green carpet. Oh yeah, the other wall should be silver."

Emmett looked confused, "Yeah, that'd be cool. But you sounded so excited, that was kind of a let down."

"Oh!" I smacked my forehead. "I forgot the best part. We have a graffiti artist come in and decorate the walls Put the band name on the silver wall, which will be one of the bigger walls. Then put our names on the black walls, two on the other big wall and one on each small wall. We'd use lime green and silver on the black walls and black and lime green on the silver wall."

"Oh my god that would be awesome." Emmett was jumping up and down again.

"Okay, Bella and I will go get the paint. You two try and find someone to graffiti the walls." With that Edward and I were out the door.

We were back in about an hour.

"We found someone. They said they could be here the day after tomorrow." Jasper said calmly.

"Better get painting then," Edward threw them each a brush and roller.

"Oh yeah, we ordered the carpet. It should be here in about a week." Edward explained to them while I poured the paint.

"Okay." Was their simple answer, and we began painting.

We were done in about an hour, since there were four of us and the walls only needed one coat. Did I mention that Emmett painted the ceiling? We were all covered in paint thanks to Emmett, good thing we covered the equipment.

We all sat down and it seemed that something just dawned on Jasper. "What should the band name be?"

"You guys don't have one yet?" What the hell! The dude comes in two days.

"No." They all said.

We sat and thought for a while just throwing our random ideas.

"The Eddies!" Emmett has been trying to think of stuff just to annoy us.

"F U!" Edward yelled at him, why he abbreviated it, I don't know.

Then I had an idea, "That's it!"

They all looked confused, "Come on you guys, F.U."

Jasper looked hesitant to agree, "Won't we get in trouble for that?"

I rolled my eyes, "We'll just make up something fake when someone older asks us."

Emmett laughed, "I like the way you think! Sounds good to me."

Edward and Jasper both agreed.

Then Jaspers phone rang, I could here Alice clearly, and no it was not on speaker. "Where are you? You've been gone for forever! Its like 5 o'clock." He began explaining and about 5 minutes later he hung up.

"I guess we are supposed to go over there. Apparently we are making supper to give Esme a break and they don't know how to do much."

Edward looked panicked, "What are they thinking? Neither do we. None of us know how to cook."

"I can silly." I rolled my eyes and walked out and to the Cullen's house. Once there we started immediately, we were done in about an hour and a half.

We called Esme and Carlisle in.

Dinner turned out really good. Everyone liked the food. When everyone started to get up I yelled for them to stop. They all looked confused, "Dessert! Duh!"

Alice started freaking out "We didn't make dessert Bella!"

"I did Alice." I walked into the kitchen and came back with the cake. "Its better-than-sex cake. My specialty."

Everyone took a piece. They all complimented me. The boys each had two pieces, except Emmett who had three.

Esme and Carlisle offered to do the dishes and after a bit of arguing they got up to do them.

I got up to go to bed. I don't care what they say, I'm exhausted. Plus, knowing Alice I'll be up bright and early tomorrow.

I do know one thing for sure though, I'm gonna love it here.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *Sigh* I know, I am taking forever to update. But! There is a reason. I have decided to start another story. It will be up soon. I have already written the first chapter, I just need to think of a title. So, sadly my updating will get even slower. It also doesn't help that my older sister is home and needs the computer constantly, haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Sadly. :'(**

BPOV

'Two weeks later'

"Oh my god we are finally done. And I must say it does look awesome."

Emmett plugged his ears, "Chill Bells. I can't deal with the squealing."

I pouted, "Shut up. I'm excited."

The room _was_ pretty awesome. The graffiti turned out better than I thought. The artist put mine and Edward's names on the two small walls. Jasper and Emmett's names were on the big wall together. There was a space in between their names for the TV that is now there. Our instruments were set up in front of the band name, which was across from the TV.

We had a lot of furniture too; most of it was black leather. We also had silver bean bags and 4 ball chairs **(A/N: You know those chairs that spin around. I always wanted one. Haha.)**; 2 hung from the ceiling and 2 sat on the floor, they were all silver on the outside and lime green cushion on the inside.

And the carpet, oh my god. It was really awesome, it was really thick and almost more comfortable than the furniture.

"Okay, call Alice and Rose to tell them that they can see the room now." Edward said while spinning in one of the ball chairs. And he didn't want them! Haha, loser.

Alice and Rose weren't allowed to see the room until it was finished. They were getting really annoyed, but hey, we wanted it to be a surprise.

"I'll call them." I took out my phone and dialed Alice's number, she answered at the first ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Alice, you guys can come see the room now."

She screamed and I had to hold the phone away so I could keep my eardrums, "Yay! C'mon Rose!" Then she hung up.

I laughed at her eagerness and the boys just looked at me like I belonged in a physch ward. They stared until I was done laughing, when I was they shook their heads and turned away.

I glared at their heads and just sat down. I would have pouted, but they wouldn't have seen it, their plan I presume.

A few minutes later the door flew open. All I could hear after that were Alice and Rose's screaming stuff that we couldn't understand.

Finally Rose was able to say something comprehendible, "Oh my god! This is _so_ cool."

Alice just jumped up and down for awhile, but stopped when she saw a ball chair. She ran over to it and started spinning, quite fast I might add.

She finally stopped spinning after a few minutes, "Who came up with this idea?"

"Bella." The boys all said at the same time.

"Good job Bella, I approve."

I laughed, "Good to know."

Emmett all of a sudden started whining on one of the bean bags, "What time is it? I'm hungry."

"It's about 5:30, we could order pizza." Way to help your man Rose.

"Okay." He took out his phone to call pizza hut. He ended up ordering 3 larges, apparently he can eat one on his own.

"So Bella, excited for school tomorrow?"

"It's _school_ Rose, why would I be excited?" I stated while raising my eyebrows.

Edward laughed, "_Because_ it is your first day at LaBelle High, home of the Cowboys." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "school is school, there is no changing that."

"Bella?"

I turned to Alice, "Yeah?"

"Can Rose and I come over tomorrow morning to help you get ready? Then we can ride to school together, we'll take your Ferrari." Damn that pout to hell! Nice bribe by the way, too.

Do I even have a choice? "Sure Alice. I mean, I don't wanna get lost and be late on the first day! That would be horrendous!" I put on an over exaggerated horror face.

Everyone laughed.

"We're sitting together at lunch right?" Emmett was jumping up and down now.

"Of course Emmett." Rose said while trying to hold him down.

The doorbell rang and Emmett jumped up, "Pizza!"

He bolted out the door, we all laughed while Rose shook her head.

We were done eating a little while later, "Well we better go, we'll see you tomorrow Bella." Jasper said while walking over to help Alice up.

"Rose and I will be over at about 6 tomorrow." Alice smiled.

"Okay." Wait, what! "Six?!"

Everyone laughed at my expression.

"Yes Bella, six. No complaining." She jabbed her finger into my chest for emphasis.

"Uh…ow!" She just giggled and walked out. "See you Bella."

Everyone else said their goodbyes and walked out as well.

I grabbed the box and threw it away. I then went to tell Charlie that I was going to bed.

Once I was ready for bed I climbed into my bed, but couldn't get to sleep. After a few minutes I put on some music, it calms me. I was out in about a minute.

……………

"Bella!" I jumped.

"Alice." I whined "It's way to early."

"C'mon. you said that we could get you ready." She threw my covers off me and pulled me out of bed. Rose threw a towel at me and pushed me into my bathroom, "You have 20 minutes." She added a glare to show that she was serious.

"Fine."

When I was done I walked out, only to be attacked by clothes and pushed back in.

I put on the outfit and looked in the mirror. It was actually pretty cute. I had a dark blue jean mini skirt on amd a bright ass yellow tank top on with a bright blue tank top underneath. I put my cross necklace on and some blue earrings and bracelets that they gave me.

I walked out of the bathroom and was pushed back in, _again._ But, this time I was followed.

Alice and Rose did my hair and make-up and I was done.

We walked out of the bathroom and Alice ran to my closet, she came out with a pair of blue wedge heels and handed them to me.

We went downstairs and ate breakfast; omelets, my specialty.

Once we were done eating Alice was pulling us to the garage. "Come one you two! We have 15 minutes."

"Alice it's 7:45, school doesn't start until 8:30." Why the hell does she want to be there so early?

"We have to get our schedules, then we have to show you who to stay away from." Rose explained.

"Oh, okay I guess." I said with a shrug.

We walked into the garage, "Shot gun!"

"Aw, Rose. I wanted shut gun." Alice whined.

Rose smirked, "Too bad." She climbed in the passenger seat.

Alice pouted and climbed into the back.

We got to the school in no time, god I love this car.

We pulled in right next to Edward's Volvo. Emmett jumped out once we were parked, "Come on, lets go get the schedules."

We all walked behind him as he led us to the office. Once we got there Jasper and Emmett shoved Edward to the front. They snickered when he groaned.

I gave them a questioning look and Jasper explained, "Ms. Cope has a major crush on Edward, it's hilarious." I let out a little laugh.

Edward turned to glare at us before he walked up. He looked really uncomfortable, "Hello Ms. Cope."

"Why hello Edward. How was your summer?" She batted her eyelashes and I started laughing again, so did everyone else.

"Just fine. I need mine, Emmet's, and Alice's schedules. As well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale's and Isabella Swan's."

"Of course, here you go dear."

"Thank you." He turned around a glared at us.

"Here." He shoved the schedules at Emmett.

I took a look at my schedule when Emmett handed it to me.

_Period 1: Spanish_

_Period 2: AP Algebra_

_Period 3: AP History_

_Lunch_

_Period 4: AP Physics_

_Period 5: AP English_

_Period 6: Gym_

"Let's compare!" Alice squealed.

I had Spanish, English, and Gym with Alice, Gym with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, and I had every single class with Edward.

"Jeeze Bella. Your and AP kid too?" Emmett shook his head

I shrugged and nodded

We walked back to the cars, we still had 20 minutes left. Damn Alice wanting to be early.

"Okay Bella, the people you need to stay away from." Rose started. "The 3 sluts." I could here the venom in her voice.

"The 3 sluts?" I raised my eyebrows.

Jasper shuddered, "They dress like whores and wear way to much make up. It's disgusting."

I laughed, "Their names?"

Emmett laughed, "Trust me, you'll know them when you see 'em. Their names are Lauren, Jessica, and Mikayla."

"Okay, check, no sluts."

Alice then turned me and pointed to some blonde guy, "That kid is Mike Newton. Complete ass and pervert."

I heard Edward mumble something about hating him.

"Okay, no sluts and no perv."

They laughed at the nickname, then Edward turned me and pointed. "Those guys over there, they're Tyler, Eric, and Chad. Almost as bad as Mike, but they aren't as obvious with it."

"Okay, I got it all."

We talked for a few minutes, then the bell rang.

"Time for class" Edward stated. No shit Sherlock, that's what the bell means.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. Edward and I have gotten very close over the past two weeks. We know everything about each other. We aren't officially dating yet, I think he is waiting for me to tell him that I'm ready.

When we got to class no one was there, so we sat down next to each other and started talking.

"Oh my god! Is that you Eddie!?" Edward who was laughing stopped immediately and grimaced.

I laughed and he scowled and mouthed 'help' I choked back a laugh, 'please.' Aw, how cute, he was begging.

Then a blonde girl came up and put her arms around him. I would have been jealous, but the look on his face was too funny, he was repulsed.

He cleared his throat, "Hey Lauren."

Oh…slut numero uno, this should be fun.

I turned to them, "Who's your friend Edward?"

"Who the hell are you?" I could here the venom in Lauren's nasally voice.

I stood up, "My name is Bella, and I know you are Lauren. But, lets get something straight," I sat on Edward's lap and gave him a peck on the cheek. I turned and stared pointedly at her.

Ha, you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears, "_Your_ going out with _her?"_

We just smiled, not giving an answer because we weren't going out, yet.

She huffed and walked away. I started to get up but Edward held me to him.

"Edward stop it. The teacher will see us." He rolled his eyes but let me up.

When I turned to see the class I was getting glares from the girls and being checked out by the boys.

Oh Joy, this should be a _great_ school year.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I should have done this a long time ago and I dont know why I didn't. But I am really sorry for this horrible attempt of a story. Life just took me away from it and I have lost any inspiration to continue it. But I am currently in a better place in my life and actually have people that incourage my writing, so i am working on 2 new stories if you will be kind enough to stick with me. One of them is another Twilight based story while the other one is from Pitch Perfect. Thank you all for showing interest in my story and i am truly sorry that it was such a disappointment.


End file.
